vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
M. Bison
|-|Street Fighter IV= |-|Street Fighter Alpha= |-|Street Fighter II= |-|Street Fighter V= Summary For unknown reasons, the child who grew up to be M. Bison (Vega in Japan) murdered his parents in cold blood before he was adopted by a tribe of gypsies who taught him the art of Soul Power, an ancient art that allows the user to manipulates one's soul. Bison quickly mastered Soul Power and used it to expel all of the good and humanity out of him, turning him into an egotistical psychopath. He then evolved Soul Power into Psycho Power, took on the title M. Bison, and organized a group of mercenaries to help him succeed in global conquest. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | At least 7-B, likely''' higher''' Name: M. Bison (Known as Vega in Japan) Origin: Street Fighter Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 50s to 60s Classification: Human, Crime Boss, Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 6), Psycho Power (Can use it for Flight, Teleportation, Chi Manipulation, Telekinesis, Mind Control, Portal Creation and Possession), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (F.A.N.G poison didnt work on M. Bison, which could turn people to dust) Attack Potency: City level (Is much stronger than Chun-Li and able to charge the Psycho Drive Satellite) | At least City level (Stronger than Sagat and can easily defeat Ryu) | At least City level, likely higher (Much stronger than his previous bodies due to being empowered by the Black Moons) Speed: At least Supersonic+, likely higher (Comparable to Ryu) | Massively Hypersonic+ (able to perceive and move at comparable speeds to the Psycho Drive laser beam) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than his previous bodies) Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class 100 | Class 100 Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class | At least City Class, likely higher Durability: City level (Tanked Chun-Li's strongest Kikosho) | At least City level (Took hits from Rose and Charlie Nash) | At least City level, likely higher Stamina: High (Can fight 5 highly trained martial artists at once) | Very high | Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Planetary with the Psycho Drive Satellite. Standard Equipment: The Psycho Drive Satellite Intelligence: Gifted (Able to lead an entire Crime Organization, he can be very sneaky, crafty, as well as being a skilled martial artist) Weaknesses: Highly arrogant. His Psycho Power at a point started to become too great for his body to handle (Hence his desire to find a stronger one). Notable Attacks: *'Psycho Crusher:' Bison soars forwards in an aura of energy, crashing into his opponent head first. *'Double Knee Press:' Bison does a somersault into his opponent, slamming his legs into them on the way down. *'Head Press Devil: '''Bison jumps into the air and dives into his foe'.' *'Psycho Cannon:' Bison launches a ball of psycho energy out of his hand. *'Bison Warp:' Bison teleports behind his rival. *'Knee Press Nightmare:' Bison charges up his kinetic energy before jumping high in the air and pummeling his opponent with a series of brutal kicks. *'Final Psycho Crusher:' An improved version of the Psycho Crusher that is faster, stronger, and has better range. '''Key:' Base | Street Fighter Alpha | Street Fighter V Gallery Let's Listen- Street Fighter II - M. Bison Stage Theme (Extended)|Street Fighter II Let's Listen- SFA3 (Arcade) - M. Bison's Theme, Fatal Depth (Extended)|Street Fighter Alpha 3 Let's Listen- SFA3 (Arcade) - Shin Bison's Theme, Brave Or Grave (Extended)|Street Fighter Alpha 3 Let's Listen- Super Street Fighter IV - M. Bison's Theme (Extended)|Street Fighter IV M. Bison Theme - Street Fighter V OST HQ Looped (SFV Music Extended)|Street Fighter V Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Street Fighter Category:Humans Category:Capcom Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Chi Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Immortals Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Portal Users